Ceremonia de Premiación Real/Leyendas
*Caf Treblanc *Tyr Taskeen *C-3PO *Bob Hudsol *Duron Veertag *Anj Zavor *R2-D2 *Arhul Hextrophon *Voren Na'al *Evram Lajaie *Pashna Starkiller *Morts Werl *Galen Torg *Personal de la Alianza''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela}} La Ceremonia de Premiación Real, también conocida como la Ceremonia de Yavin, se llevó a cabo dentro de las ruinas del Gran Templo en Yavin 4 después de la Batalla de Yavin en el 0 ABY. Durante esta ceremonia, Leia Organa, Princesa de Alderaan, honró a Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewbacca por sus roles heroicos en la destrucción de la primera Estrella de la Muerte. Frente a cientos de tropas y técnicos, los Héroes de Yavin recibieron la medalla de la valentía, la más alta condecoración por el valor militar otorgada por la Alianza para Restaurar la República. C-3PO y R2-D2, los compañeros droides que llevaron los planos de la Estrella de la Muerte desde Tatooine a Yavin, también recibieron honores durante la ceremonia, que se colocaron en el podio al lado de la Princesa. La ceremonia de premiación fue seguida por una serie de discursos de los oficiales de la Alianza, y luego una fiesta, durante la cual se tomaron muchos brindis en honor a los nuevos héroes, y Chewbacca recibió su propia medalla de oro años después de la victoria en Yavin, cuando se fundó una Nueva República. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Classic Star Wars: A New Hope (Random House)'' *''Contemporary Motivators: Star Wars'' *''Super Star Wars'' *''Join the Rebels'' *''The Adventures of Han Solo'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars Manga: A New Hope 4'' *''Empire 15: Darklighter, Part 4'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: A New Hope - The Special Edition 4'' *''Star Wars Droids 8: Star Wars According to the Droids, Book III'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Princess Leia: Rebel Leader'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra'' *''Sergio Aragonés Stomps Star Wars'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead 2'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' *''Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing—Rogue Squadron Special'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Heirs of the Force'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef'' *''Chewbacca 3'' *''The New Jedi Order: Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' }} Fuentes *''The Lucasfilm Fan Club Magazine 18'' *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Secrets of Star Wars: Shadows of the Empire'' * * * *''The Star Wars Archives: Props, Costumes, Models and Artworks from Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Magic of Myth'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Diccionario Visual de Personajes y Equipos'' * *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' * *''Star Wars: Guía Visual de Planetas y Escenarios'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 12'' * * * * * }} Enlaces externos * * * Notas y referencias Categoría:Ceremonias Categoría:Sucesos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica